


Stained With Love

by AceOnIce



Series: Autistic Alec AU [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Alec makes a small, distraught noise that has Magnus reaching out a hand. He doesn't touch Alec, just leaves it as an offering between them which Alec quickly accepts, threading his fingers through Magnus's. His other hand runs over the jewelry on Magnus's hand, gaze on their hands rather than making eye contact. "I haven't told my family that I'm in a relationship."-OR-Alec introduces Jace and Isabelle to Magnus and then they discuss their future together.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Autistic Alec AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625467
Comments: 30
Kudos: 382
Collections: Autistic Alec Lightwood, Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Stained With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightwingR](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NightwingR).



> This is based off a prompt I received on the second work in the series; "Perhaps you could write about Isabelle or Jace realising how much Magnus truly loves Alec and accepts him as he is." -NightwingR
> 
> So thank you for the idea!

**"Now in my**  
**heart I**  
**see clearly**

**a beautiful**  
**face**  
**shining back on me**

**stained**  
**with love"**

**-Sappho**

Magnus and Alec's date night comes to a rather abrupt stop when Alec's phone starts ringing. He uncurls himself from Magnus's side to answer and Magnus misses his boyfriend's warmth right away. He lets Alec have his space, pulling out his own phone to scroll through work emails. He can't help but overhear fragments of the conversation, despite his best efforts not to eavesdrop.

"Hello Isabelle... I'm fine... No, you can't come over!"

At the panic in Alec's voice, Magnus glances up with a raised eyebrows. Alec is clutching his phone tightly in his hand, spine rigid as he stares straight ahead.

"Because I'm not home... I have plans sometimes, you know?... Yes, I do."

Magnus tries to read one of his emails, but all he can focus on is Alec who is sounding increasingly worried. 

"Why do you need to know?... Leave it alone Izzy... Look I'm not home so you can't come over, I'll talk to you later." 

Alec ends the call and tosses his phone onto the table. He presses his forehead into his palms, elbows on his knees. His middle finger taps out a repeating pattern against his hairline. 

"Are you alright, darling?"

"No."

Magnus sets his phone aside, wanting to wrap Alec in a hug, but knowing it's not the right move. Alec doesn't mind his touch, he often asks for it, but Magnus knows now isn't the right time. He's learned to recognize Alec's moods and this is unhappy, don't-touch-me, everything-is-too-much Alec.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Yes."

Magnus waits. Alec stays in his sort of huddled position, silent. Magnus adds, "With me? Now?"

"Maybe."

"Why maybe?"

Magnus picks cat fur off his shirt for something to do with his hands. 

"I don't want to make you upset."

"You think I'd be upset?"

"I don't know."

Magnus thinks about the side of the phone call that he heard and tries to understand it. He comes up empty. "I can't promise I won't get upset, but I promise to hear you out. We've worked through things before, we can do it again."

Alec looks up, spinning the fidget ring on his pinky finger. It's a gift from Magnus and the only piece of jewelry he wears. "I've been lying."

He sounds miserable. Magnus nods, "About what?"

"About you."

"About... me? What about me?"

Alec makes a small, distraught noise that has Magnus reaching out a hand. He leaves it palm up, an offering that Alec quickly accepts, threading his fingers through Magnus's. His gaze is on their hands. "I haven't told my family that I'm in a relationship."

It stings to hear after nine months of dating. All of Magnus's old and most resilient insecurities rise to the surface. He briefly wonders whether Alec is embarrassed of him, but Alec has told him time and time again that he'd never be embarrassed of Magnus, that he loves his clothes and the makeup he wears and the way he talks. But, if that's true, then... "Why not?"

"Are you upset?"

Magnus finds comfort in the way his hand is held tightly in Alec's. Alec uses his free hand to trace the veins along the back of Magnus's hand.

"I'm confused."

"They don't like when I date. Isabelle and Jace get over-protective and my parents hate any reminder that I'm gay."

Magnus is ashamed to realize the words come as a small comfort. Of course he hates that Alec has to hide parts of himself from his family, but for a split second he's just relieved that Alec isn't hiding him because of who he is. "That's why you didn't want to tell Isabelle where you were."

Alec nods, spinning the ring around Magnus's thumb around and around. "I hate lying and I'm not good at it, but they haven't asked and I knew it would only upset everyone so I just didn't say anything, but now she's going to want to know where I was- where I am."

"You can always tell her it's none of her business."

"I know, but... I think she'd like you. If she actually tried. But all she'll see is that you're dating me and she'll go overboard and I don't... I don't want to scare you off."

Magnus swallows and presses his leg to Alec's. "Nothing is going to scare me off, Alexander. I love you."

There's always a slightly stunned expression on Alec's face when Magnus says the words, no matter how often he says them. An expression that makes Magnus think Alec is entirely too unaccustomed to hearing them, a painful reminder that Alec doesn't believe he's worthy. 

"I love you too."

"I would like to meet your family, but only if you're one hundred percent okay with it. I don't mind if you'd prefer to keep us a secret or tell them you're dating, but now who. I'll go along with whatever you decide."

Alec lets go of his hand and moves closer, straddling Magnus's thighs and pressing his face into Magnus's shoulder. Magnus instantly responds, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend. "You're too good for me."

"That is entirely untrue." 

"I want you to meet them."

"You do?"

"Yeah." 

And then Alec is placing kisses to Magnus's neck and they become too invested in one another to think about anything else. 

***

Magnus is formally invited to Alec's next family dinner which really only consists of Alec and his siblings. Magnus accepts, of course, and arrives early to help Alec prepare dinner. Magnus has just finished setting the table when there's a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it, don't touch the soup," Alec orders, moving out of the kitchen. Magnus immediately moves to try the soup. It's better than anything else Alec has cooked over the course of their relationship so Magnus returns to slicing carrots for the salad. 

A moment later Alec returns, accompanied by Isabelle and a blond man Magnus knows must be Jace. 

"Isabelle, lovely to see you again. And Jace? It's nice to meet you." Magnus holds out his hand and they each shake it, but their eyes are narrowed in the same unhappy way.

"Magnus, right?" Jace asks. When he nods, Jace adds, "How long have you and Alec been together?"

"Nine months, one week, two days," Alec responds from where he's stirring the soup. He's tenser than usual. 

"Long time to date someone without meeting their family," Jace states.

Magnus doesn't let it faze him. "Yes, well, we're remedying that now, aren't we?"

"Magnus, can you put out the salad?"

"Of course darling. If you'll excuse me," Magnus moves finishes chopping the carrots, adds them to the salad, and places the bowl on the table while Alec finishes with the soup and spoons it into the four bowls. 

"Alec, can I talk to you," Isabelle asks before they can sit down.

Alec frowns at the table, "Only for a minute or the soup will get cold."

Magnus thinks Alec probably misses the silent exchange that takes place between his siblings. The way Isabelle looks to Jace, nodding in Magnus's direction. How Jace responds with his own tiny nod. 

Isabelle and Alec leave the room and Jace crosses his arms over his chest, attempting to intimidate. Magnus remains unfettered.

"I don't trust you."

"You don't even know me."

"What are your intentions with Alec?"

Magnus can't help a small smile at the old fashioned question. Alec was right about his siblings being over-protective. "Simply to love him and stay by his side as long as he'll have me."

"How do I know you're not using him?"

"Using him? For what?" Magnus leans against the counter, eyeing Alec's brother. "For his charming company? Of course. For his amazing body? It is an added bonus. For his adorable-"

"For his fortune."

That gives Magnus pause. He doesn't think Alec is particularly rich with his small house and comfortable, but simple lifestyle. "What?"

"Like you don't know who our parents are." When Magnus's face remains blank, Jace rolls his eyes. "Maryse and Robert Lightwood. Run a multi-million dollar business? Gave each of their kids a trust fund with a lot of zeros."

"I was unaware of Alexander's financial situation. It's never been a part of our relationship. I make more than enough to support my expensive tastes."

Jace stares him down like he thinks Magnus is lying, but he doesn't voice the thought. It's not long before Alec and Isabelle return, a clear look of annoyance on Alec's face as he grabs Magnus's hand and tugs him over to the table. They situate themselves at the table, Jace across from Alec, Isabelle across from Magnus. 

"So," Isabelle finally breaks the silence. "You've been dating nine months now? It must be serious."

Magnus thinks there's an accusation in there somewhere. "It is, I plan on being with Alexander as long as he wants me."

Alec's expression softens. Magnus squeezes his hand under the table, not wanting to release it even if it means eating with his left hand. 

"Have you seen him have a break down? Or a shut down? Or a non-verbal episode?"

"Isabelle," Alec's voice is lowered, a warning. 

"What? I don't think he should be talking so seriously about your relationship unless he really knows you."

"As a matter of fact," Magnus says, "I have. I know about Alec's autism, it's not a secret. It's also not a bad thing. And, I'd like to think I know _him_ well enough to know that I don't intend on leaving any time soon."

Isabelle stabs at her salad. 

"How do we know you're not taking advantage of our brother?" Jace has yet to touch his food, content to study them from across the table.

"Pardon me?" 

"Alec isn't very experienced-"

"Jace, that's enough." Alec says in the same tone as when he addressed his sister, his hand clutching Magnus's for dear life.

Jace clears his throat. "You don't have the best dating history, Alec."

"We want to make sure Magnus isn't lying to you," Isabelle chimes.

Alec's face has gone stormy. "Because you can't possibly imagine someone would know me and want to stick around, right?" His siblings try to protest, but Alec is having none of it. "You don't even know Magnus and all you've done since you got here is try to chase him away or try to convince me to leave him. I might be naive when it comes to social cues, but I trust Magnus. I love him- and he loves me."

"More than anything," Magnus confirms when Alec looks to him for support. 

"So you can either accept it or, or leave."

They at least have the grace to look embarrassed. Isabelle's voice is softer when she speaks again. "We just don't want you to get hurt."

"You can't protect me from everything. It's not your job." 

"You love him?"

"I do."

Isabelle turns her gaze to Magnus. For the first time all night it's like she actually sees him. "And you love my brother?"

"Very much."

Alec leans over and presses a soft, quick kiss to his cheek.

"Then... I apologize."

"But, if you hurt him, we will make you pay," Jace adds on.

Alec shakes his head. "Jace."

"What? It's typical shovel talk."

***

"How come you didn't tell me you're rich?" Magnus asks once Jace and Isabelle have left, both distinctly less suspicious of him. He's curled up with his head on Alec's chest, listening to his boyfriend's heartbeat. His words aren't an accusation, but an innocent question. He still feels Alec tense under him.

"Jace told you?"

Magnus hums his answer. Alec is tracing patterns on his back and the fact that he hasn't stopped seems like a good sign.

"I don't know. At first because my siblings say not to tell people because they'll try to take advantage, but then it just wasn't important or relevant. I only use my parents' money when I have to. I've bought everything I own with the money I've made. Does it bother you?"

"No, of course not."

"Thank you for today Magnus."

Magnus moves enough to prop up his head, positioning his chin on Alec's chest so he can see his face. Alec averts his gaze, as he is prone to do, but it's never bothered Magnus. He studies Alec's face. "What do you mean? Today was all you. You cooked dinner, you stood up to your siblings. I was merely your gorgeous side piece."

"You're never 'merely' anything," says Alec who has a special way of pinpointing Magnus's deepest insecurities and putting them to bed with a few well-spoken words. "Thank you for being with me, for encouraging me without pressuring me."

"Of course, Alexander. I'll always be there for you."

"Always?"

"At least as long as you want me," Magnus says with steadfast determination. He moves his hand from where it had been lying on the sheet and splays his fingers over Alec's chest, pressing up to lean over his other elbow so he can better see his boyfriend. It's imperative that Alec understand he's not going anywhere.

"I want you forever."

Alec is picking at the hem of his shirt and nibbling his lower lip. He looks like he's trying to find the right words. Magnus is content to watch, to give him the time to find them.

When he does, Alec scoots back so he's half sitting, mostly reclining, and facing Magnus. "I don't... I've never done this, but Magnus I don't want to live without you. Ever. I don't know if I can."

Magnus is floored. He opens his mouth to respond, but Alec keeps talking.

"I love you more than I knew was possible and you've made my world so much brighter. I thought I was going to scare you off, but you're still here and if you think I won't scare you off in the future, I'd like you to consider marrying me."

Magnus blinks back tears at the softness of it all, at the vulnerability on Alec's face and the raw honesty of his words. "Are you proposing?"

"I don't have a ring or the right words, but yes. Marry me? If you want to."

"You have the perfect words, Alexander. I would be honored to be your husband."

Alec's grin is breathtaking. Magnus knows he must be wearing a dopy lovestruck expression, but he wouldn't change it for the world. He presses in closer to his boyfriend- no, his fiancé. "I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I'm wanting to write but low on ideas so give me prompts? For this AU or anything else


End file.
